


Art: (NSFW) "God Roy!"

by pandora_gold



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Art, Desk Sex, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, No Automail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ART!!!</p>
</div>Desk sex in an AU where Ed has no Automail...
            </blockquote>





	Art: (NSFW) "God Roy!"

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry for the unoriginal tittle)
> 
> Fast sex sketch. I felt like drawing sex, but I didn't feel like putting in the time to do a full drawing with all the mistakes fixed, so here is a fun fast drawing ;-)
> 
> Uuum, also Ed has fleshy limbs. I am claiming this to be because it takes place in an Alternate reality, when the truth is I wanted to draw sex, and didn't know who I was drawing till they were almost fully sketched out, and I didn't feel like going back and editing in automail... yeah yeah, I am lazy, but this is also a very quick sketch anyway. SO Alternate universe it is! enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [X-Posted at my Tumblr](http://pandora-gold-knotty.tumblr.com/post/127981504681/ive-been-watching-fullmetal-alchemist)
> 
> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
